User blog:Perseus-kun/Sprucekit
❝ Fear floated around like constant pollen, but none of us were allergic. But there's a moment when it all becomes too much. And it was coming like a wildfire bent on burning the whole place to the ground. ❞ — '' Stephanie Oakes, The Sacred Lies of Minnow Bly'' |rank=Kit |mentor=N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= *JasperFallow (Adoptive Mother) *Carlisle (Birth father) *Eden (Birth mother) |sibling/s= *Koikit (Sister) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Sprucekit is a long-haired dusky gray solid-coated she-cat with a scrawny build, round pale orange eyes and restless paws. She is the adoptive sister to Koikit and a adopted daughter of Jasperfallow. Sprucekit is a timid, helpful, kind-hearted gullible, naive,subservient, and vain. She has very strong opinions on many at times. 'Appearance' Heritage: Both parents are tabby's her Birth mother is a long brown haired tabby, possible maine coon. Her father is a pure breed long gray haired tabby. Description: Sprucekit is a long-haired dusky gray solid-coated she-cat with a scrawny build, round pale orange eyes and restless paws. Palette: : = Base (#949494) : = Eyes (#ff7401) : = Nose (#676767) : = Tongue (#fae2ff) : = Pawpads (#000000) Voice: Sprucekit voice is loud and projectile. Scent: She smell's like Spruce tree's. Gait: Sprucekit barbarically trots almost skip like. 'Personality' 'Traits' * + Helpful ' Sprucekit not being born in the clan think's the best way to their hearts is by being helpful and deidicated to others. Sprucekit thinks that being helpful will also help better her relations. * '+ Kind-hearted Sprucekit has always been kind nature, as she can be a tad timid. Her kind nature may change though as time passes on * ± Gullible Sprucekit has a thing for believing in almost any lie and any thing. She is just too trusting which can be both good but ultimately bad as it can lead her to inspeaklble acts. * ± Naive Sprucekit can be innocent many vile and foul words will not come out of her mouth. * ± Vindictive Revenge is something that seems to be up her ally, but Sprucekit not only be naive but gullible is capalble of being vengful. And only get's a thirst for pranks/revenge when pushed. * −Subservient Sprucekit has a willingness to do anything for someone when ordered. Causing her to not question the effects of what she is doinhg. She will carry out a task if needed. * −Vain Despite her willingness, innocence and kind heart. Spruce does have high opinions of certain people and clan's. Spruce doesn't think that a rank determines someone's worth. But she does believe that someone's word's speak louder then actions 'Likes' *Jasperfallow **She is the cat that takes little old Sprucekit under her wings. So Sprucekit has someone of a bound towards her. 'Dislikes' *N/A **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *N/A **Description of Goal 'Fears' *N/A **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Jasperfallow Age Range: 2-?/ moons *Sprucekit is found in the territory *Sprucekit is taken under Jasperfallow's wing 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ -- Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Perseus-kun Category:ThunderClan Category:Kit Category:Blog posts